The Bratva
by Mars the avenger
Summary: Harry started off his first year at Hogwarts by inheriting Abraxas the First's Fortune. Quite a large sum of money it was. Now he is on a war with anyone who apposes him, subtle attacks through Power And Money are quite enough to bring some important people begging to let them be. FEATURING A MAFIA!HARRY, OWN-SIDED WAR.
1. Chapter 1

Harry, a 4 year old boy, sat in a chair looking as his caretaker talked to the man who said that he wanted to adopt him. He couldn't understand most of what they were talking about but he could understand that somehow his life was about to be changed completely. His caretaker finally agreed, much to the man's pleasure. The man then turned to Harry, his long and slim figure, a well kept goatee and almond shaped black eyes complimented his dull black hair.

"Who are you, sir?" Harry asked in a meek voice.

"My name is Niklaus Daviro; I am the head of the Bratva and all other Russian mafia's." The man now known as Niklaus answered. The caretaker's eyes widened as she realized who she was talking to. Niklaus Daviro was one of the most feared mafia kings in the world. He had much importance in Russia that at his call; almost all gangs would answer it.

"You are going to live with me Harry. We're going to go to Russia, Harry, and you shall be my son." Niklaus stated.

It was the beginning of a change in fate. A change that would lead to foil many plans put in action years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Years Later:<strong>

Albus Dumbledore walked towards the gate of a very large mansion. The gate had barricades surrounding it, with men in black suits patrolling them. As he walked towards it, the men nearest to him trained their guns towards him as he crossed the red line signifying the start of a personal property.

"Name?" one asked in a Russian accent.

"Albus Dumbledore, I'm here to-," he was cut off by the same agent.

"Sir Niklaus will be seeing you now." He stated and they parted. the barricades lowered themselves down and when Albus was in range of the gate it opened revealing a humongous lawn with a path made out of marble cutting through it leading towards 10 stair steps that were followed by a large mansion. The garden was well kept and beyond it were large walls with barbed wires on the top.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. Harry," Niklaus waved his hand towards Harry, " is also a wizard," and in a distraught voice said, " and you want him to go to some school halfway across the world," now he paused, "for magical education?." He finished. Harry sat on a couch near Niklaus and Dumbledore, amused at how his father kept his temper in check. Niklaus was known for his quick temper. In 1982, he ordered the death of 321 people in an airport because a man ignored him when Niklaus was talking to him, then in 1985, he launched several bombs which massacred 871 people because a guy who lived there, put his greasy hand on Niklaus' car.<p>

"I wont let Harry go to some school without proper protection. And as for magical education, I am also a pure-blood of the Malfoy family, though I have not gone to the wizarding world for quite some time now, that is why I couldn't recognize Harry." Niklaus stated.

"Although I am surprised you are a wizard, a Pure-blood at that, our school is perfectly safe, there is no threat to him in any possible way." Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I agree but have one condition." Niklaus finally let out.

"And what is that my boy?" Dumbledore inquired, smiling as if he had won a lottery.

"Harry will get whatever things he wants, if he wants a snake he will get one. If he wants a broom he shall get one," Niklaus then got a dangerous glint in his eyes, "if I hear that Harry was punished for something as simple as bringing more than one pet, I will make sure you pay, Albus." He finished.

And then became the long journey to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

"Were 'ere ta get 'oney from Harry Pottr' volt." Hagrid half-giant said to the old goblin. The goblin looked surprised and then looked at Harry.

"Good to see you Mister Malfoy." The old goblin said to Harry.

"Mister Malfoy? I am no Malfoy, I assure you Goblin sir." Harry responded, confused. The old goblin looked surprised but then called upon another goblin.

"If you could be so kind that you would drop a few drops of blood in this Master Malfoy." He said. Harry didn't find anything wrong so he cut his hand with the knife given to him by the goblin. Hagrid was about to protest but bit his tongue. When a few drops of blood collected on the counter the cut on his palm closed off.

The blood shook and began to place itself so it could form words.

**Harry James Potter:**

**Heir to House Potter,**

**Member of the Royal Family of Malfoy,**

**End Of Account,**

"What? How could I be of Malfoy blood? I understand Potter as my father was one, but Malfoy?" Harry wondered.

"It is through your mother's blood that you are a Malfoy, sir. Your mother was the granddaughter of Abraxas the First himself. The son of Abraxas the First was Abraxas the Second, the father of Lucius Malfoy who is your uncle." He added, "So it makes you a pureblood of the highest degree, you are also from **_2_** Most Ancient And Noble Houses, you should be proud dear one. You are worth quite a lot, both in the muggle_ and_ Wizarding World. If I had to be correct, since your mother was the favored grandchild you would inherit Abraxas' the First's fortune, quite a lot it is."

The newer goblin handed him a sheet of parchment.

"Ahh, here it is." The old goblin said as he handed it to Harry.

In neat writing it was scribbled,

**Worth of Harry Potter Malfoy:**

**Abraxas Fortune:**

**297,871,961 Galleons, 120,050,234 Sickles and 131,234,564 Knuts, Accessible,**

**French Bank:**

**21 million Euros,**

**London Bank:**

**30 Million Pounds**

**Russian Bank:**

**Properties:**

**Malfoy Estate in London.**

**Potter Fortune:**

**50,000 Galleons, (trust vault),**

**UNDISCLOSED AMOUNT OF MONEY WHICH CANNOT BE ACCESSED UNTIL OF AGE,**

**END OF ACCOUNT,**

"Wow that's… that's amazing." Harry said, his eyes widening. The old goblin smiled.

"Well according to our accounts you are the richest person in Muggle Britain, and you are also the 5th richest person in Wizarding England." The goblin said.

"Well shit!" Harry said. Hagrid looked at him, and shook his head disapprovingly.

"If that would be it, I would like to go to my other clients." The goblin said as he saw people in line waiting behind them.

After that the only real stops he made was at Madam Malkins, The Magical Menagerie and Orlando's. The most surprising was Orlando's. Orlando was a shop in knock-turn alley, the darker aspect of Ollivanders. Harry had gotten a wand which consisted of a dementor's soul and a 12 inch wood that lay forgotten, never had it chosen anyone, but Harry felt all-powerful, his wand wood, the strongest wood of all… elder-wood.

In one month, Harry had learned quite a lot of politics, something Lucius had been happy to teach. Lucius had looked everywhere for his nephew, but as he was not able to find him, he gave up, but now that Harry was here he felt a little better, he still didn't think that Harry should have been raised by Niklaus, but at least he did not fail Lily.

"Protego!" The Auror cried but it was of no use. The Reducto curse hit home and demolished the shield and the Auror was thrown back. Harry spun back and said calmly,

"Confringo!" The low ranking Auror was blasted off his feet and blown back to the floor. The third and fourth Aurors ran towards him, both shouting,

"Stupefy!" But it was of no use because as soon as they came into range Harry swished his wand down,

"Protego!" He cast and the spells were absorbed. Harry strolled towards the last standing Auror, who was sweating beads stood shakily and raised his wands towards him.

"Reducto!" the Auror cried, Harry simply deflected it with a flick of his wand. The Auror casted a stupefy on him and a Confringo after that. But nothing seemed to even scratch his shield, the only person to break his shield was Lucius until now. Or maybe it was because that no one really had the power to.

"Crucio." Harry casted on the last Auror, who screamed bloody murder. He forced his anger at his own weakness before being introduced to the Wizarding World, pouring it in the curse, only resulting in it making the curse more powerful, and when he _finally_ canceled it, the Auror was panting hard, bowing and kneeling at his feet.

"Good Job, Harry." Came a silky voice from behind.

**GUYS THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I WILL PAY ATTENTION TO THIS STORY.**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Wonderful' _Harry thought.

Harry looked back at the Aurors that lay at his feet, the person he just crucioed, spasms shaking his body. Lucius stood behind all the carnage.

"You have displayed good skill, good enough to defeat 4 Aurors by yourself." Lucius said.

"But I think it's time you duel me, someone… a bit more advanced." Lucius added and quickly whipped his wand up.

* * *

><p>Harry performed a Protego and leapt ahead just before a Reductor curse demolished it.<p>

"Incendio." Harry said and a fire stream blew itself up in front of Lucius.

"Oh come on Harry, stop with these schoolboy curses and actually start fighting." Lucius taunted. A blast shook the floor. Lucius looked towards it and saw Harry with his wand pointed at him.

"You'll regret that later." Harry said as he started the duel.

He quickly flung a Reducto at Lucius, he then ran ahead sliding down the floor and swiftly cast a Protego ahead but a quick Confringo destroyed it.

"Expulso!" Harry said pointing his wand towards Lucius. The force of the spell blasted off the marble on the floor and Lucius off his feet but a quick jump off to the side saved him.

"Enough! You're good I'll give you that, now let's test your mind abilities." Lucius moved on.

"Leglimens." Lucius said, and he tried to penetrate Harry's defenses.

Lucius saw a moderately thick wall surrounding the boy's mind, glowing a transparent sickly green. He firstly only pricked the wall, but then the blows became harder and harder.

Harry felt Lucius ramming against the left side of his mind, slowly crushing his defenses. Harry focused over there and his walls healed themselves, slowly but surely. Then suddenly Lucius' blow came as hard as it could get, cracking and denting that side of his mental defenses. The sharp pain made him turn over, and pant slowly, but still Lucius was not able to completely penetrate Harry's defenses. Once again the blow came with full speed but this time, it thoroughly destroyed the defenses, but as to not aggravate Harry, Lucius retreated out of his mind.

"Good, no one except maybe Snape or Dumbledore will be able to attack you mentally or search your memories without you knowing. So stay cautious around those two." Lucius warned.

Suddenly, one of the Aurors who was lying on the floor jumped up and in a last ditch effort, screamed 'Bombarda' at Harry and Lucius.

Harry deflected it with his wand and with a certain grace gripped the Auror's face, and with as much force as he could, threw him back with the help of magic. The Auror was thrown like a ragdoll and slammed into the wall behind him.

Harry stood above him, wand poised to curse.

An orange light beam hit the Auror on his head and he screamed.

His skin peeled off and his flesh burned and sizzled, and not far away, smoke began to rise from his nostrils.

Suddenly his eyes became milky white and rolled back into his head, unconscious or most probably dead from the hellish curse that was inflicted upon the poor Auror by Harry, leaving a stunned Lucius and a happy Harry.

* * *

><p>"What god-like curse did that to him?" Lucius asked, motioning to the bloody mess that lay sprawled on the floor. Harry chuckled as if he had not tortured and cursed a poor man to death and beyond.<p>

"Well once I learned the Crucio curse, I sought to do more. I made this curse in result. It firstly cuts your skin from your body and burns and burns your flesh beneath it. Then an over-use of magic floods the brain and heats it up, hence the smoke from the nostrils. Finally, the over-use of the nervous system, blocks any organs from answering or responding to the brains commands, which results in unconsciousness and then death." Harry finished the explanation with a proud smile.

Lucius wondered if he had gone too far in teaching the boy torture methods, but he was happy that Harry had not tested this on him. He certainly didn't want to experience the feelings the poor Auror had felt moments ago.


End file.
